User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Summer 2017 updates
Hi guys. The not-so-interesting blog update of mine is here again haha. I'll be direct to the following updates/announcements to save our time. *'Introducing scrollbar'. I'm not sure if you all notice this or not but the scrollbar is added to infobox (like Bloom, Stella and some articles) -- fully stylized to match with all current themes. The purpose is to decrease the height of that row. Y'all know there are rows in infobox with content larger than 4 lines, right? Scrollbar serves that. I'm doing all the modify right now so there's no further guide yet. I'll be sure to update, but make sure that you don't try to add any scrollbar in any infobox (I'm doing that, okay?). *'Introducing discussion feature'. This feature is widely added in wiki network, sooner or later all the wikis will be applied these so I thought it's best that we get used to it from now on. It's mobile friendly and allow wiki-search, and some functions of it are being developed by Wikia staff at the moment. If you have any experience of using social media (mostly FaceBook or Twitter) then you can totally nail it since it's close to these. With the introducing of discussion, this marks the retirement of announcements on blog. We'll make announcements and updates and such there. Unless there's something that does not fit any listed categories in discussion, just don't create a blog for it. The current discussions on blog will be keep, though (none of us is mighty enough to move 'em there haha). *'Removing 2 sections from episode articles'. I meant the video and voice cast sections. I've been checking wikis I know, and by far, we're the only wiki add full episode video here. I don't know about you guys, but Rainbow is somewhat aware of this place. Not like they keep an eye on us, but they know this place exists -- just like the other fan accounts upload full episode videos. And by this way or that way, these videos get deleted from Youtube, Dailymotion and so on, and because they're not from official sources (Winx Club official Youtube channels), they'll be deleted from time to time, and what do we do? We have to replace these endlessly. It's exhausting, guys. From now on, unless it's from official sources, don't upload these anymore. For the voice cast, the voice actors/actresses are listed in the infobox of every single character, why do we need to repeat it? I see in place I know, we're the only one doing that (if you don't count Wikipedia haha). So I'll leave the job removing these 2 to you guys. It could increase some of your edit counts (even though it's pointless to think about this LOL). *'Pictures, galleries, articles and templates' **'New policies for pictures to be uploaded in gallery articles': *** For example, images from World of Winx will be placed in the World of Winx gallery tab; or gallery about Bloom should have images of her only, unless there's a collaboration. *** This rules makes the example about Bloom above sounds easier to understand. **'About replacing images'. Deleting the old images after you replace them is a should, but if you're too busy, then you can skip it. I don't know about myself but maybe in July I guess I can be active here again. WhiteJasmineFlower is replacing images from season 1 to 4 and the specials with good quality ones. Only in the case it's necessary and that picture is in the best quality you can get else please don't upload more but search if our wiki has already had that one or not. Replacing them is exhausting and we admins are doing our best to give the best we can do. We are not paid a single buck to work here, but it still costs our time in real life, and I hate being a jerk here. You play nice and we play nice. If this situation continues, one must take responsibility with the picture(s) he/she uploaded; and he/she will have to replace the bad quality picture(s) he/she uploaded if they don't match wiki's standards. **'Splitting character articles'. This should have done for a long time but I don't have time. I just make an announcement and leave this here. Whenever this starts or anything related, I'll let you know. **'Between pictures and articles'. We have too much pictures, either for decorating or for articles, but the content of articles? "Coming soon" everywhere. People are interested on uploading pictures more than they're interested on adding content. So new rule is established here: (sorry if they sound confusing. I tried to make it as meaningful as possible but there can be a minor update to make it sounds more meaningful since I'm not native English speaker) **'Blank articles'. Also know as articles full of "Coming soon". Unless you're intended working on it, else don't create any. When you create an article, be prepared that you'll have to work on it alone because others may not be interested on it and/or they do not want to work on it. I mentioned this once and I'm repeating it. Hopefully people will notice this and I will never ever have to mention it again. **'Useless templates'. We have too many templates that only their creator(s) know what are they using for, or templates shares the same usage with existing templates. Examples can be mentioned as Maintenance template or Section stub template. Normally, no one knows which part you're working on to state there's an "maintenance". Admins usually just lock the article and fix things then unlock it. Then the question is, what is the use of this template? The same with Section stub template, once there's a "Coming soon" in that section, we all automatically knows it's incomplete and needs more work on it. Again, why we need template? Every wiki has their unique features, template is one of them. We have our own, too. Don't just because you think that template is interesting on the wiki you're working on and immediately copy it here. I don't want this place become a massive mess of templates and in fact be nothing but a copy cat with fancy template and empty content. **'Modifying templates'. Sorry if this sounds mean, but frankly, are you frustrated when you're in the middle of working on something and someone jumps in and do whatever they want to without even confirming? I remember every time I want to do something that can be related to projects not in my lead, I'll try to contact the leader and discuss with him/her. It's funny that people try to modify templates related to projects I lead or whatever I'm working on, without even care if it's according or against my will. I'm not almighty. You cannot mess on my works and then I'll fix that mess. I don't know everything and what I've got today start with a big zero and I'm completely self-taught. If you don't understand codes, DON'T mess with any templates. If you DON'T have MY APPROVAL, DON'T mess with any templates. I work with templates and I hate seeing people ruining it. Last words about this, I don't need anyone leading my projects for me. I don't ask for it. I know you feel the same so don't ruin this "privacy". *'Projects' **'Freezing projects'. Unless 80% of articles belong to a project are filled with content, new pages won't be created. We can't just have to many new but empty pages waiting for some gods or goddesses come and finish them. Finish them yourself. We can be late/out-of-date in articles (we know we have news updated from time to time so it's not out-of-date in news), but at least, we have good quality. **'Co-Leaders for some projects'. There are projects that desperately need a co-leader to join force with its leader. If you regularly edit article belong to a specific project and you feel you're doing good, don't be shy to contact the leader for co-leader role. It doesn't matter if you're normal user, rollbacks, admins or bureaucrats, if you want to and you deserve, you'll earn it ^^. *'Nonsense blah blahs'. **'"Admins are meanies"'. We're sorry, we're not. We have lives like everyone here, some even have to work to make livings, and still moderate and work on the wiki -- like having a double life. We're working for free, no salary, but a lot of pressure. I know many people have hatred towards me (maybe some other admins have these, too) while I have already had a complicated life. So, yeah. Be nice to us and we will be nice to you. Try to use search function if you need answer for something because we gave answers in almost everything everywhere in this wiki. Only ask when you desperately find the answer and cannot find one. When consult an admin, be sure to know what're in charge of. Not every admin handles the same thing (check the "project" help page is one of the best advice I can give you). And admins, please know what you're in charge of. Isn't it funny when an admin in charges of animation project, knows nothing about codes but tries to finish a template because someone asked him/her to? Don't try to say, well, it's a request and I'm helping that one. You're doing someone else's job, and put yourself in their shoes, you'll know what they think. I don't want to be bitter, but I doubt if it's a nice thought. **'Flames'. EVERYWHERE. Mostly in blog and discussion and talk. For Pete's sake, it's just Internet, virtual world. It's not even real life so why bother making a fuss here? If it's getting heated, please leave that battle zone. It's not even worth fighting over a character or one's belief. Ridiculously, many people signed up an account here not to contribute, but to comment in blog, talk, discussion. This is a wiki, not a forum. If you feel your need for these purpose, join a forum (there are many Winx forums) or start a personal blog (Wordpress, Blogspot, etc.) for your own, DON'T JOIN WIKI for these purpose. It may sound abusive but from now on, anyone involves any flames will be blocked, and I won't go easy for this. Like, for non-contributing users, you might be blocked forever. So watch your back and behave. I guess this is all for now. Have good weekends ^^. -- 12:07, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts